


The Rock Star's Little Maid

by Mustard_Fairy



Category: Original Work, Zim Zum - Fandom
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Diapers, F/M, Fetish, Humiliation, I'll update as they come up..., Infantilism, Oral, Other, Punishment, Spanking, diaper wet/mess
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-27
Updated: 2015-10-27
Packaged: 2018-04-28 12:59:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5091656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mustard_Fairy/pseuds/Mustard_Fairy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leelah has given up her life to be Zim Zum's personal property. She plays the role of his maid, his baby girl, his fuck toy, and anything else he wants her to be. This is a series of Leelah's adventures.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. That's what you get.

I struggled in this uncomfortable position. Hog tied, tape covering my mouth as my pleas go unnoticed, but certainly not unheard. I squirm endlessly on the silk bedding. I know he likes it when I squirm. I desperately await his return as my limbs start to ache. You're probably wondering how I've gotten myself into this mess.

 

My name is Leelah, but everyone calls me 'La-La'. I'm twenty years old, and as you can tell, I'm a pretty bizarre person.

 

I work full time as a live-in maid. People get really excited, however, when I tell them who I clean for. A man who was once part of a band that almost everyone hated. He has since flourished into a solo artist, and does a damn good job at it. Some people might overlook him as no one, but to me, he is very special. The man I work for is none other than Zim Zum. You know, the guy from Manson that everyone thought to be mute. But oh, he's got a voice, alright, a wonderful one.

 

You see, I'm a bit more than just a maid. You can say by now that our relationship is quite out of the ordinary. I'm his maid, his fucktoy, his baby girl, all in quite a literal sense. The moment I finish with my long list of chores, it's back to the playpen I go. Diapers are mandatory for me in this house, which means I have to wear twenty-four seven, no ifs, ands, or buts. I do not object. Zim always has the upper hand.

 

I agreed to all of this, I am Zim's property, and he can do with me what he pleases. If he wants me diapered, I'm diapered; If he wants me on my knees and begging, I'm on my knees and begging, no questions asked. He can be very stern, but never cruel. Well...it depends on what you think is cruel. But Zim is not a mean person, and no matter what, he always keeps me feeling extremely loved.

 

A constant crinkle sounded as I squirmed, whining like the baby I am behind the tape. I must have looked pretty pathetic. The rope was pressing against my skin so hard, it was leaving indents. I heard his footsteps coming toward the door, and I stopped my whining abruptly to listen. I watched the doorknob jiggle before being pushed open. He crossed his arms and stood there with a mocking smirk on his face, head to toe dressed in black. He was gorgeous.

 

"Well, well, well," He started. He walked slowly across the carpet toward me, "Had some time to think?" He saw the situation he put me in, and he was enjoying it. I nodded, but continued to wiggle in place. "Someone sure is squirmy, huh?" he asked, grinning. I gave him my most pleading face, the puppy dog eyes and a desperate sounding muffled cry. But that never works.

 

He chuckled and reached over, patting my bottom lightly, "Aww, what's the matter? Baby don't like being all tied up?" His big hand went from my bottom to the rope going up my back, before he gave it a swift jerk. The tight pull caught me off guard and stunned me, making me squeak. This made him laugh. He put his other hand under my chin and forced me to look up at him. "You know, I can't untie you just yet," He said, "There's something else I have to do." I swallowed hard.

 

I watched him walk over to the closet, out of the corner of my eye. I know what's coming next. After just a moment, he came back, a big wooden paddle in his hands. He stood there, smacking the wood against his hand, lightly, watching me. "You gave me no choice," He said, "But I have to make sure you've learned your lesson." He sounded slightly hurt, but I know better. I know that he probably enjoys paddling me. I closed my eyes and braced myself. It wasn't long before I felt the first harsh smack down on my padded bottom. It sounded like the crack of a whip. Yes, I'm diapered, but no, that doesn't make it any less painful.

 

One, two, three, four, smack after smack, after smack. Every smack came with a crinkle. I couldn't help but whine. "You know why I'm doing this, La-La," he said in a fatherly tone, "you were being a bad little girl for Daddy, weren't you?" I colored on the wall, even when Daddy told me not to. "Mhmm," I slowly muffled out. He threatened to punish me if I did, and I knew I shouldn't have. But it's not my fault I was curious about what he would do! I guess it's true that they say curiosity killed the cat.

 

I squirmed again, but his hand forced me to stop. "You," each of his words were followed by a smack, "do not," smack, "color on," and another, "my walls!" He kept going, and I began to cry and beg behind the tape again. "Don't give me that, little girl," he said in a stern tone, "You knew it was wrong." He continued to let the paddle down on my ass harder and harder. The tears in my eyes began to fall into the pillow, as I could feel my cheeks going numb.

 

I felt the tape being ripped off my mouth. I cringed at the lingering sting it left. I kept my eyes squeezed shut, but I heard him lean closer. "Why am I spanking you?" He demanded to know, followed by yet another smack. I cried out loud in pain and gasped, "Be-Because I....I colored on the w-wall," I peeped out. He let the paddle down to my ass again, "That's right, and what did Daddy tell you?" "Not to do it..." I answered again, letting my baby voice out. "So what should you have done?" he asked with another smack. I sniffed, "L-Listened to Daddy," I huffed. "That's right!" he exclaimed.

 

The last smack, Zim made sure to rub the wood against my sore red ass firmly. "You don't do it again, or you're getting a hundred next time, understood?" He asked in his stern tone again. I opened my eyes to see him, nodding my head, "Yes Daddy," I answered obediently. "Are you going to behave after I untie you?" He asked more softly this time. I nodded once again, frantically, "Yesh Daddy."

 

"Good to hear, I sure hope so" he put his hand on the rope again, and asked "What are you?" I looked him in the eye and whole heartedly said, "I'm sowwy Daddy." He smiled like my apology was music to his ears, and nodded his head repeatedly. He looked very satisfied, "Good girl." He carefully untied me, making sure to be very gentle around my bum. He was still being cautious once I was free, he pulled me into a warm hug. "Good girl," He repeated, rubbing and patting my back.

 

Aftercare is very much important in a relationship like this. We sat and cuddled in an embrace for a while until he cleared his throat. He spoke softly, "La-La, I believe you have a mess to clean on the living room wall." I nodded in agreement, but wiggled in my very wet diaper to show uncomfortableness. He seemed to understand and very gently gave it a pat, "You get a change afterward," He simply said.

 

He led me downstairs to the sight of the babyish scribbling on the otherwise neat and tidy wall, handing me the cleaning supplies. "I want it all gone, and back to how it was before," he sounded fatherly once again. He stood aside to supervise, arms crossed in a smug manner, making sure I scrubbed every last bit of crayon.

 

I allowed myself to feel like a baby again, once I finished up my scrubbing. I looked up at the beautiful, dominant man standing above me as I knelt there with the sponge to the wall. Surely he noticed my diaper was sagging, that could have been why he was smirking, or maybe it was the innocent face I was giving him. "Very good!" He praised me, "Much better." I allowed myself to clap like a toddler, "Aww gone!"

 

Like I said before, I am all Zim's. If I have the nerve to disobey, there's almost always immediate consequences. And this little incident that just happened? Well, let's just say, that isn't even the half of it.


	2. Good little maids wear diapers.

Today has run smoothly for me, so far; I hope it stays that way. I wore my usual weekday maid's outfit. Yes, that is exactly how it sounds. A short little black and white dress, frilly petticoat, stockings and Mary Janes, the works. Zim likes to have me looking pretty, even if I am just cleaning. Every morning when he dresses me up, he tells me that I'm his pretty little maid. He makes me feel so loved. I smiled as I bent down, cleaning the cats' litter box. I heard the familiar crinkling, and I knew my thick diaper was inevitably showing.

 

Ah, yes, who could forget my lovely, big and soft undergarments, that rustled with every single movement? At first, wearing diapers around Zim was difficult. It was especially embarrassing when I had to use them! Moving in them was tricky, in the beginning, but I got used to it. Now, cleaning a house while wearing a thick diaper is a piece of cake. I've grown to love my diapers.

 

Zim always makes sure to line the padding with soaker pads when he changes me, and for good reason, too! My diaper was slightly saggy, due to the fact that I've wet it already about four times. Zim of course, wants me to be healthy, so I drink the recommended eight glasses of water each day. Thankfully, there haven't been any leaks. Despite the added soaker pads in the already thick diapers, leaks have still been a problem in the past. Zim is always way more teasing when I leak.

 

I smiled to myself as I remembered leaking one time, there was so much pee! I was caught in the middle of relieving myself, as the urine escaped the saturated diaper and trickled down my legs and pooled onto Zim's beautiful hardwood floor. Of course, he wasn't too happy about the puddle, but surely amused at my ability to soak through my diapers. He made me go on my hands and knees and clean it up, with my butt sticking out so my diaper was clearly visible to him. I remember him massaging the warm and wet padding against my skin, "Looks like someone sure had to go!" he teased.

 

I giggled a bit to myself, reliving the experience. As I go to start on the dishes, I glance over at the clock. It was almost one in the afternoon, nearly time for my usual diaper check, and also for my little lunch break. Almost always, I'm wet by this time. Sometimes, I'm even messy. But if Zim ever finds me completely clean, he instantly grows either concerned, and hydrates me more than necessary; Or he becomes suspicious that I've been using the "big girl" potty, and keeps a close watch on me for the remainder of the day. It all depends on what mood he's in.

 

I hear him walk down the stairs over the running water. I bite my lip, eager to feel his big hands poking and prodding my diaper for inspection. I love his hands on my diaper. The thought almost makes me want to moan out loud. I hear him enter the kitchen behind me as I finish the scrubbing and turn off the water.

 

I turn to look at him shyly, a soft blush against my cheeks. He brightly grins at me, and asks "How is everything going, La-La?" I dry my hands and politely answer, "Well, Sir, thank you," with a smile back. He leans over and gives my forehead a kiss as a reward for the obedience. I could just feel my hormones rage, and my pussy tingle at his touch. "Good," he replied. Here comes the best part.

 

He firmly placed his hand on my butt, "And how are we, here?" He sounded so fatherly. He gave my bum a playful little squeeze, making me squeak only slightly. He chuckled and I kept my hands on the sink, leaning forward a little to allow him to check. "Let's see," I felt him pull the elastic in the back a bit, "You're not messy." Of course not, he would be able to tell from the beginning if I was. It's all about control and humiliation. He was teasing me, because he knew it was turning me on.

 

He gave my bottom a soft pat, before tapping my thigh, "Spread your legs," he told me. I instinctively obeyed. I could feel his calloused fingers poking around the elastic leg hole. I closed my eyes and bit my lip. "Definitely soaked, though," he added. Momentarily, he gave my diaper a soft rub and pat. He knew the soft, wet garment was rubbing against my pussy. I kept my eyes shut and let out the slightest little noise of pleasure. Zim must have heard, as he began to laugh softly before pulling his hands away.

 

"Who's a soaked little baby maid?" He teased. I giggled a bit, turning to face him. I looked up at him with the most innocent face I could make, "I am!" I answered while batting my eyelashes sweetly. He gave a devilish grin, "What a baby. If I had guests over, right now, everyone would see what a wet little girl you are!" He taunted. "And I would change you right on the floor in front of them while they laughed," He added. Actually, I think I would quite like that.

 

"I...I would like that, Sir," I peeped. He looked surprised, "Oh?" He gave another naughty grin, "Well then, we'll just have to put that on our to-do list, won't we, Little one?" He gave my padding a little spank.

 

He couldn't seem to keep his hands off my diaper as he put his hand on my crotch and pressed, teasing me yet again. I closed my eyes and let a small moan slip out. "Who changes your diapers, Leelah?" he asked softly. "Mmm, you Sir," I said cutely. His other hand came up to my face and he slipped his thumb between my lips, allowing me to suck gently. "That's right. Who wipes your little pussy when it's dripping wet, hm? Who wipes your tushie when it's dirty?" He was rubbing my crotch gently. I blushed again and pulled my lips back from his thumb to answer, "Daddy does." I answered, and repeated, "Da Da." I squeaked out in a baby voice.

 

He smiled down at me as he rubbed, getting me off. I knew it wouldn't last forever. He abruptly stopped, almost as if he read my thoughts, making me whine vocally. "Da da..." I whined and pouted cutely up at him, holding one of his lovely hands. He giggled, "Oh, hush," he planted a soft smack to my padded bottom to show me who's in charge. "Come on, you need to be changed and have some lunch," he said with a smile. 

 

He took my hand and led me to the living room, where he already had the mat laid out for me with a new diaper. He tapped my butt once again, "Go lay down," he said in a fatherly tone. I nodded and obeyed, laying down on the colorful mat with cartoony animals printed all over. Zim went over to the hall closet and to retrieve a new box of wipes. As I lay there patiently, seconds away from getting clean, I think about how much I enjoy when Zim changes me. His hands are soft, and he is always careful to make sure I don't get a rash.

 

He settled himself in front of me, kneeling down with another big grin, before untaping my diaper each side at a time. When he pulled the diaper open, he chuckled a bit, before pulling it completely off. "My my, my little maid is such a dirty girl, huh?" He giggled. He gathered a few wipes from the box and began to clean my front, gently. My pussy was wet with more than just piss, amusing him. 

 

"Well, I suppose that's what I get for teasing you, like that," he smiled, moving to cleanse my bottom, too. "Legs up," was all he had to say to make me put them up out of instinct. When he was finished, he began to unfold my new diaper, and I allowed myself to put my legs back down. But Zim challenged me, "Who told you to put them down?" He asked, almost sternly. A chill ran up my spine as I quickly pulled them back up again. Zim chuckled playfully, putting the diaper beneath me, followed by two soaker pads, "Silly girl."

 

"Now, you can put them down," he said, landing another soft but firm slap to my now bare bottom once again. I, of course, obey. He stuck his tongue out cutely and tickled my stomach for a moment, making me squirm. "Tell Daddy how much you like your diapers," he said casually, averting his gaze downward to open the baby powder. I put on my best babyish voice, "I wuv dem dis much, Dada!" I opened my arms and stretched them as much as they would go, making Zim laugh out loud.

 

He sprinkled my privates with baby powder, "Awww," he gushed, rubbing the powder into my skin with warm hands. "Little maids like you need their diapers," He stated. He poked my tummy in a playful manner, "You, especially! You're a little peeing machine!" He laughed. I blushed deeply and nodded in agreement. "You may clean my house for me, La-La, but when it comes to you and your diapers, Daddy's the one who does the cleaning," He smirked. How ironic. As he pulled the thick padding up over my crotch, and taped it up comfortably, I wondered; I certainly couldn't be the only maid in the world who wore diapers, could I?


	3. Sometimes it pays to be naughty!

Ah, another day on my hands and knees, scrubbing the floors that carry the feet of my wonderful master. I glanced up at the clock, noticing that it was nearing five in the afternoon, the time I get off maid duty, and go back to being Zim's baby. I sighed to myself, feeling so ready to get this outfit off, along with my cold, wet diaper. I just couldn't stop peeing today! Just as I stood up from scrubbing the floor, I noticed Zim standing in the doorway, arms crossed, looking smug. God, he was hot.

"Ready to get off work, are ya?" He asked with a smirk, coming over. He must have noticed me checking the time. "Don't be so sure, La-La," He said, "I need to have a word with you." Oh, shit! He didn't sound too happy. I nervously nodded, "Yes sir." He beckoned me with his index finger to follow him, he looked so dominant and sexy. Without a word, I obeyed, following him up the stairs.

I could feel my cheeks heating with every little crinkle that my diaper emitted. It was so uncomfortable at this point, I hoped that Daddy would take pity on me and change me soon, before diaper rash kicked in. Little did I know, as we walked up the stairs, that his smirk was widening at every little crinkle. He silently led me up to his master bathroom, and then it hit me. Oh fuck! I had completely forgot to clean it, even after he specifically told me to!

"Forget something?" He asked. I stood there, blushing like an idiot. "Sir, I-" I started, but he rightfully cut me off. "Is there a reason why the toilet, shower, and sink aren't shining like they're brand new, today? Is there a reason why the trash, that's holding some of your dirty diapers, is still here?" He sternly asked. I looked down, "I'm sorry, Sir," I apologized. Usually, I remember to clean it, so even Zim found it odd of me.

"Care to explain?" He asked me again. I continued to look down shyly, opening my mouth to speak, but he cut in once again. "Please look at me when you're talking to me, La-La," He smirked and chuckled a little, "Or are you talking to the floor?" I snapped my head up, shaking it, "No sir." He crossed his arms, waiting to hear my explanation. But damn it! I just didn't have one. "I...I guess I forgot."

I shifted uncomfortably in my diaper, he noticed. "That's unacceptable of me," I said, wholeheartedly feeling sorry for my clumsiness, "I'll clean it right now." I jumped to grab my cleaning supplies, but Zim stopped me. He shook his head, "No, no, don't worry about it," He said. He sounded softer, now, making me confused. I blinked and raised an eyebrow.

I bit my lip, knowing that he was thinking of a way to punish me, somehow. I stood there and whimpered, just enough for Daddy to notice. I felt a stinging sensation in my crotch. Why, oh, why did I have so much to drink, earlier? He smirked a little bit, again. "Is my little baby maid all wet?" He teased. I nodded, twisting my foot on the floor nervously.

Zim cleared his throat, "Well, I wanted to spank you," he started, "But you haven't forgotten your chores before, so..." He thought for a moment. "Let this be a warning, little girl," He warned. I nodded frantically, "Yes Sir, It won't happen again!" I assured. He nodded back. I felt relieved that I was off the hook, for now.

He saw me shift again in my uncomfortable padding, and laughed, teasingly. "You must really want a change, don't you?" He grinned. His question made me shiver, and regress. "Yesh Daddy," I pouted up at him so sweetly. But I knew it wasn't going to be that easy. Zim wasn't much of a pushover, anyway.

"Yeah?" He asked, challenging me, "How bad you want it?" I could see in his eyes what he was up to. I put on my best baby voice, "Daddy, I need a diaper change sooo bad," I whined, "It's all cold and uncomfy!" I pursed my lips into a pout for him. He rubbed my butt, as if to confirm my words, "Awe, poor baby," He cooed.

I stared up into his eyes, and I heard the familiar sound of a zipper. "Show Daddy how bad you want it," He whispered. This was Daddy's game, I knew it all too well. I smiled up at him and he smiled back with a glint of naughtiness in his green eyes. He gently put his big hand on my head. I felt him start to push downward, still being gentle, yet firm, giving me the obvious hint. I turned my gaze down to his unzipped jeans, his hard cock exposed and ready for me, pulsing with anticipation. I slowly dropped to my knees, and saw him close his eyes and throw his head back eagerly.

I put his hard thick member in my hands and massaged it a little, teasing it with my tongue ever so lightly. I heard him breathe out, "Now, now, be a good little slut," He said, harshly, "If you do it justice, I'll change your diaper." That sounded fair. Daddy knows I can't resist his candy.

He moaned out as my hot mouth hit his tender flesh. I felt his cock pulse more as I rolled my tongue around the head. I lowered my mouth as much as I could, feeling his dick grazing the back of my throat. "Mmm, fuck," I heard him. My pussy was aching so badly and oozing with more than just urine. Zim always knows how to milk me.

He began to thrust, fucking my mouth good and hard, using me as his fuck toy. I emitted soft little moans of pleasure, muffled by his thick member. I felt his muscular hands go into my brown hair, grabbing fists full. He closed his eyes, "Yeah, that's it," he said. I took it upon myself to massage his balls while he fucked my mouth good and hard.

"Aah, fuck!" He cursed, "You're being such a good little girl for Daddy." He paused his thrusting and pushed the back of my head softly, holding his cock in my throat. "Mmm," I squeaked and shut my eyes, fearing a nonexistent gag reflex. After a moment, he went straight back to thrusting, much faster, this time. "You're gonna make Daddy cum," He warned. I always loved the way his semen shot down my throat in flight speed.

"Mmmm, I'll make sure to change your diaper, real good," Zim said. I looked up, seeing his hair start to stick to his face, watching all his muscles flex beneath his clothing. A shiver ran up my spine. It was sometimes crazy to believe that this beautiful, sexy man was my dominant. I ran my tongue up his shaft repeatedly as he continued to thrust, scraping my teeth ever so lightly against such sensitive skin. "Oh, god!" He shouted. He took fists full of my hair once more and held his pulsing dick in place at my throat. He wiggled his hips and I waited with anticipation as he was on the very edge.

seemingly endless spurts of Daddy's hot candy quickly pooled my throat, forcing me to swallow with obedience. He tilted his head, attempting to catch his breath. His grip on me eased completely as he pulled away from my mouth with a smile. "Very good," He sounded impressed. I swallowed every drop of his sweet candy with a playful smile up at him, not noticing the small bit dripping down my chin. Zim chuckled, and leaned down to wipe it away with his thumb. "Such a messy baby," He teased.

After a bit of cleaning up, He turned his attention back over to me. I was still on the floor like a good girl for him. He sat on the edge of the bathtub and beckoned me with his finger again, smirking. I smiled and crawled over like a good baby, stopping at his feet. He kissed my forehead, "Now, the next time you forget your chores, it won't be so easy, understand?" He was soft with his words, but I knew he was serious. I nodded, "Yes, Sir." He nodded.

"I believe you're very much in need of a diaper change," He said, tidying up my hair that he had forcibly messed up. I nodded frantically, making him laugh. He took my hand and led me to his lovely room, patting the bed for me to lay down. "Go on," He encouraged. I did as I was told and allowed myself to lay back on the bedding, stretching out a little bit and fanning my toes like a baby. This made him smile and rub my tummy. "You enjoyed having Daddy as an appetizer?" He grinned. I nodded and smiled wide, "Yesh, Da Da!" Who wouldn't want to have their tummy full of sticky candy?

As Zim had gone to get me a fresh diaper, my hand was naughtily slipping downward toward my diapered crotch. Oh no, that's a giant no-no for me. I found myself growing much too comfortable as I shut my eyes and just rested my hand firmly on the soaked padding. I wanted to rub so bad, but I knew I wasn't allowed. I jumped suddenly, hearing Zim clear his throat.

I snatched my hand away and froze, looking at him in the doorway, diapers and wipes in his hands, laughing with amusement. "Such a naughty baby," He smiled and shook his head. I let out an inaudible sigh of relief, knowing from his body language that he wasn't mad.

"Let's get this yucky thing off of you," He cooed, untaping the sides casually. I innocently slipped my thumb in my mouth for comfort as I so often did while he changed me. He quickly pulled the diaper away and began to wipe me down with the wipes, cleansing me thoroughly. I was still frisky, however, as a soft moan came rolling from my lips by accident. I instantly blushed.

"I guess my little girl likes having her little kitty cleaned up by Daddy, huh?" Zim chuckled. I moaned a little more and nodded as his hand rested over my bare pussy. He massaged it gently, and I allowed the biggest moan to slip from my lips once again, amusing him. He laughed lowly, "Mmm, what a naughty baby you are," He teased, lowering his head down just inches away from my hot and throbbing crotch. "Tsk tsk, just what am I gonna do with you?" He whispered, "My naughty girl."

He removed his hand and I gasped, feeling him give a slow, wet lick between my legs. Sometimes, just sometimes, being naughty pays off.


End file.
